


El calor de la noche

by Pinponette



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinponette/pseuds/Pinponette
Summary: Luego de pasar el día juntos fuera de la ciudad, tu y Brian quedan a medio camino sin combustible, forzados a pasar la noche dentro del auto.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Kudos: 1





	El calor de la noche

Los últimos rayos de luz del día quemaban los cúmulos de nubes en el cielo, tiñiéndolos de tonos lilas y grises; una fría noche se avecinaba.  
Fue un largo día en las afueras de la ciudad, acompañé a Brian en una visita al observatorio, dónde necesitaba llevar algunos capítulos de su trabajo de investigación a su tutor, quién trabaja ese lugar. Brian esperaba publicar pronto el documento y así obtener su título de astrofísico.  
Aprovechamos también para disfrutar de un improvisado día de picnic sobre la hierba, bajo los árboles que danzaban sus ramas al ritmo del viento. Habíamos empacado un ligero almuerzo de sandwich, vegetariano para Brian y de atún para mí, variedad de frutas de la estación y galletas de avena. Disfrutamos la tarde juntos oyendo el silencio propio de la naturaleza, lejos de los estresantes ruidos de la ciudad.  
Fue uno de esos momentos donde nos sentíamos más unidos y enamorados, por solo el hecho de hablar de nosotros, nuestros miedos y deseos, abrazados sobre la hierba, robándonos besos de vez en cuando.  
La tarde comenzó a desaparecer, las primeras estrellas de la noche se dejaron ver, lentamente siendo cubiertas por las nubes y el viento se hacía más imponente, silbando en mis oídos. Subimos la canasta con comida que quedó y la manta al maletero del auto para emprender el viaje de vuelta a casa.  
En la radio tocában los éxitos del momento, algo distorsionados por la baja señal, pero aún así Brian y yo cantábamos animadamente, él con la mirada fija en la carretera y yo tratando de ver las siluetas de los árboles y llanuras, que comenzaban a desaparecer en la oscuridad. De vez en cuando me giraba a observar el perfil de Brian y acercar mis manos para acariciar su mejilla.  
-Tienes los dedos muy helados -me dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano, besó mis nudillos.  
-Y tú tienes la nariz fría -le di un apretón en la nariz -es como un trozo de hielo.  
Me sonrió aún más, mostrando sus dientes. Llevó su mano a mi pierna y le dió un ligero apretón, dejándola reposar sobre mi muslo. La sensación envió una pequeña corriente que recorrió toda mi médula espinal. Ya no podía esperar a llegar nuestra casa y terminar el mejor de los días haciendo el amor con Brian.  
De repente el motor del auto comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y un leve olor a gasolina se dejó sentir. Brian hizo una maniobra para estacionarse a un lado de la carretera con la poca fuerza que tenía el auto. Quedamos a una orilla detrás de unos árboles cuándo el motor se detuvo definitivamente, quedando todo en silencio. Trató de encender el motor nuevamente, pero fue inútil.  
-¡Demonios! -exhaló Brian, quien ya evidentemente estaba molesto -nos quedamos sin gasolina. ¿Cómo diablos no revisé el estanque antes de salir? -se pasaba ambas manos por sus rizos, frustrado.  
-No es tan tarde, seguramente alguien pasará en algún momento y nos ayudará -traté de tranquilizarlo.  
-Lo veo difícil, no vi ningún auto pasar desde hace una hora.  
Preferí no seguir insistiendo, haciéndome la idea de pasar la noche en el auto. No había forma de ir caminando a buscar gasolina, afuera la niebla y el frío se acentuaron.  
-Creo que tendremos que quedarnos toda la noche aquí, Brian.  
-Me temo que si -suspiró, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad -traeré la manta que guardamos en el maletero.  
Abrió la puerta y un frío aire ingresó, enfriando aún más mi cara, causando escalofríos en mi espalda.  
-¿Podrías traer la comida que quedó, por favor?  
Brian asintió cerrando la puerta del auto, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás. Friccioné mis manos para tratar de entrar en calor, juntándolas y soplando aire caliente en ellas.  
Luego de unos minutos regresó con las cosas, cerró la puerta con seguro, tiritando incontrolablemente.  
-Estaremos más cómodos en el asiento de atrás -me entregó la manta -toma, envuélvete en ella.  
-Pero tú también tienes frío.  
-Está bien, tengo mi chaqueta.  
Pasé al asiento de atrás, me coloqué la manta en la espalda, esperando que Brian me acompañara. Una vez que nos acomodamos en el asiento de atrás, se quitó la chaqueta, estirándola sobre nuestras piernas y ubicándonos a ambos bajo la manta.  
-Ves que alcanzaba para los dos -me acerqué más hacia él, sintiéndome envuelta en su abrazo.  
-Siempre tienes razón -lo sentí sonreír, su mejilla apoyada en mi cabeza -Ahora trata de dormir.  
Cerré los ojos pero no tenía ni un poco de sueño.  
Yo tenía pensado acabar el día de otra forma. Y tal vez pasar la noche en el auto no iba a impedir que eso sucediera. Además nos serviría para entrar en calor.  
No pude evitar sonreír, levanté la mirada y trataba de enfocar el rostro de Brian en la oscuridad. Pude decifrar que él también me miraba.  
-Tengo frío pero no tengo sueño -le susurré.  
Lo unico que se oía era el viento que pasaba entre las ramas de los árboles y el sonido que emitía un grillo, seguramente escondido entre la hierba.  
-Yo tampoco tengo sueño -me dijo bajamente, acercando sus labios a los míos.  
Nos besamos lentamente, apretando cada vez más mi cuerpo al suyo. Pude sentir la punta de su nariz fria, que rozaba mi mejilla cada vez que se movía para tener mejor acceso a mi boca.  
Separé mis labios para dejar que ingresara su lengua, la cual comenzó a masajear la mía, subiéndo la temperatura del resto de mi cuerpo. No pude evitar gemir suavemente ante su delicada y sensual caricia.  
Sentí que su mano buscaba agarrar mi cintura, mientras que yo llevé las mías al costado de su cabeza, hundiendo mis fríos dedos en sus rizos. Lo sentí gemir también ante aquella sensación.  
Nuestras bocas aceleraron sus movimientos y nuestras respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas. Su agarre en mi cintura se hizo más firme, invitándome a subirme sobre él, posicionando mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.  
Mis manos acariciaban su delgado y cálido cuello, hundí mi lengua en su boca, saboreando cada rincón que podía alcanzar, provocando pornográficos sonidos de nuestro intercambio de saliva.  
Nuestros suspiros de placer se hicieron más evidentes a la vez que presionaba mis caderas a las suyas. Podría sentir la erección que se estaba formando a través de sus pantalones, provocó que mis mejillas ardieran como el fuego.  
Brian mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, comenzando a trazar un camino de besos a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula, llegando al lóbulo de mi oreja, al cual dió un pequeño mordisco, produciendo que salieran de mi boca gemidos cada vez más fuertes, directamente hacia su oído. Regresó a su camino de besos por mi cuello, bajó sus labios a mi pecho y con sus dedos desabrochó mi blusa, exponiéndome al frío ambiente. Tomo los bordes de mi sujetador, los bajó desesperadamente, dejando mis erectos pezones ante su limitada visión. Los tomo entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos con su saliva, dibujando los bordes con la punta de su lengua. Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás y con mis manos acerqué su rostro aún más a mi pecho. Abrí levemente los ojos y vi que los vidrios del auto estaban húmedos y empañados, la temperatura había aumentado indudablemente. A través del vidrio trasero pude ver el destello de una luz: un auto estaba por pasar al lado de nosotros.  
-Bri... Amor, se acerca un auto -le dije entre pequeños jadeos.  
-¿Mmmh? -fue lo único que respondió, aún con uno de mis pezones en su boca.  
-Es muestra oportunidad... Bri -seguí acariciando sus rizos. Ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.  
-¿De verdad quieres dejar esto hasta aquí? -subió su boca a la mía nuevamente, fundiéndose en un beso -¿Me vas a dejar asi?  
Sentí que al auto pasó por fin al lado de nosotros, siguiendo su camino.  
\- Ya no importa, lo perdimos -y una vez más me dejé envolver por el calor del momento.  
Rápidamente me separé de Brian para intentar quitarme los pantalones y deshacerme de mis panties, volviendo a mi posición anterior. Brian se desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó un poco para dejar salir su erección. Lo tomó firmemente para que pudiera entrar en mi. Bajé mis caderas sintiendo como lo envolvía con mi cálido y húmedo centro, llenándome por completo; dejando escapar un fuerte gemido de mis labios y un gruñido por parte de él.  
Sus manos apretaron mi cintura fuertemente, guiando los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que chocaran sus caderas en mis nalgas. Besé sus labios, dándole tirones ligeros con mis dientes, haciendo que Brian dejara salir esos sonidos tan obscenos que me volvían loca. Deshice los botones de su camisa, descubriéndose su suave y plano pecho, al igual que su delgado pero tonificado abdomen. No pude evitar recorrerlo con mis manos, dibujando líneas con mis uñas.  
Nos abrazamos fuertemente, acercando nuestros pechos y nuestras bocas hasta el límite, mientras yo aún seguía moviéndome sobre el. Acercó su mano hacia mi abdomen, acariciándolo y con su pulgar trazó repetidas veces apretados circulos en mi sensible clítoris, provocándome una avalancha de sensaciones que me recorrieron todo el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies. Nuestras bocas seguían unidas, húmedas y calientes, recibiendo la agitada respiración del otro, los gemidos de placer y el aviso de una pronto clímax.  
-Brian, est-... estoy cerca -traté de decirle, con mi boca pegada a la suya.  
-Acabemos juntos, amor... -dijo, seguido de un fuerte gruñido que llenó mis oídos.  
No pasó más de un minuto cuando empecé a sentir como un nudo se deshacía dentro de mi; gritando al unísono, llegamos juntos al orgasmo, que se prolongó por algunos momentos.  
Ambos tratamos de recuperar el aliento, seguíamos abrazados, ahora el agarre de nuestras manos se relajó, dejándolas reposar suavemente sobre el otro.  
Nos vestimos nuevamente para no perder el calor que habíamos ganado, acomodándonos como antes de haber empezado todo. Nos envolvimos en la manta y nos apoyamos uno contra otro.  
-Ya no tengo frío, pero ahora si tengo sueño -mis ojos pesaban de cansancio. Brian rió suavemente.  
-Buenas noches, amor -besó mi frente y me abrazó más hacia él, tratando de conciliar el sueño, a la espera de un nuevo día y poder regresar a casa.


End file.
